Romantic Twists
by Romanticiannn
Summary: Scenes from Bakugan shows , twisted into a more romantic way . May contain own stories too .
1. Chapter 1

Title : Our First  
POV : From Runo  
Timeline : After Episode 52 of Season One , when Dan and Runo are on their date

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I walked side by side with Dan , arms locked together tightly . My stomach was churning as I thought of what might happen . Would Dan do something stupid ? Or had he planned out the whole date ? I striked out the second . Knowing Dan , that was way out of his league .

I peered up at the brunette beside me , whose cheeks were painted with a shade of light pink . He was awfully quiet , much to my surprise .

He seemed to realise that I was staring at him , and looked down at me .

"Is something wrong ?" he asked with a tinge of concern in his voice .

I shook my head . "Nothing ... It's just that you're awfully quiet , Dan ."

Dan's face turned redder .

"W-well , it is my first time hanging out with a girl on a d-date ," Dan stuttered , stopping in his tracks .

I blinked . "It's your first ?"

Dan scratched his cheek . "Y-yea ."

I backhanded the brunette , who rubbed his head with a pained expression .

"Well , why didn't you say so ? It's making everything so awkward for us ," I turned away , feeling heat rise to my cheeks too .

For almost two minutes , there was an awkward moment of silence and a heart racing moment .

"R-Runo ?"

"Y-yea ?"

I turned to the brunette , both of us turning twenty different shades of red .

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend ," he smiled shyly .

In an attempt to hide my embarassment , I folded my arms and turned away . "W-well , be honoured ."

Dan stared at me , before chuckling and wrapping an arm around my shoulder .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

Title : When You're Back  
POV : From Dan  
Timeline : Episode 32 of Mechtanium Surge , after Runo has returned

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I stopped in front of her room , hand on the door knob as I wondered whether to open it .

"Are you going to go in , Daniel ?" Drago's deep voice rang in my ear .

"I-I don't know ."

"Dan , go ahead and talk to her . You know you want to ," Reptak whispered in my other ear .

"Know what , Reptak and I will take our leave . What do you say , Daniel ?"

Before I could answer , the door opened and Runo appeared , blinking at me in surprise . Drago and Reptak immediately flew away . Such friends .

"Dan ?" Runo cocked her head to one side in confusion .

I rubbed my head with an awkward smile , holding up one hand . "Hi ?"

Runo shook her head with a sigh . "Come in ."

And I did . The room was in a mess since she was unpacking , but nowhere as messy as my own room back at home .

"What were you doing outside my room ?" Runo asked , sitting on her bed .

I took a seat on the couch opposite her with a goofy smile .

"That's not an answer , Dan ."

I turned beet red , and scratched my head again .

"Uh ..."

"Hey , Dan , if you really don't have anything to do or say , I would really like to finish up with my unpacking . It's really late ..." Runo sighed and stood up .

"I-I'll help you !" I blurt out without thinking .

I mentally slapped myself . Runo was staring at me as though as I had grown two heads . I didn't blame her , after all , it was weird to have a guy unpack a girl's stuff ...

"You do have something to tell me , don't you ?" Runo raised an eyebrow , putting her hands on her hips .

"Maybe ?" I laughed nervously .

"Dan Kuso , you'd better spill before I -"

"Alright ! Alright ! I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're back ," I took a deep breath . That really scared me !

Runo's eyes widened .

"And you couldn't tell me that earlier because ...?" she asked , referring to when we were with the other Brawlers .

"You know I'm not that expressive of myself when it comes to you ," I blushed , peering up at her angry face . Though she looked angry , she did look ... cute , nevertheless .

Runo's angry expression softened , and she smiled lightly .

"I'm glad I'm back too , Dan ."

That made the atmosphere much more comfortable . I got up and rushed to the blunette , braking into a stop before her . She had a questioning look on her face .

"I-I just ... wanted to do this ..." I placed a quick kiss on her lips and headed for the door .

Before I closed the door behind me , I peered in to see Runo again . She had a hand touching her lips as she turned to me .

"Goodnight ," I smiled before running off again .

Boy , how glad I was that Mira was sick , or I wouldn't have gotten the girl of my dreams so close to me again .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Touching  
POV : From Runo  
Timeline : Episode 45 of Mechtanium Surge , when Dan and the other brawlers contact the girls

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Listen up , Runo ."

My heart skipped a bit as I gulped . Just what did Dan wanted to tell me ? He sounded really serious that it was scaring me .

"We've got some unfinished business to take care of but as soon as we're finished , we'll be home to celebrate with all of you ," Dan's voice rang in my ears like a lullaby . Just hearing his voice made me feel happy .

"Dan !" I called out , wanting to tell him to be careful , but he was no longer contactable .

I clutched my hands to my chest , silently praying that he was alright . I wasn't concerned whether there would be a celebration , but rather , I was only concerned about him .

"Please ... Let him be alright . I just want him to come back to me in one piece ," I whispered under my breath .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
